


The Angelicas

by onetrueobligation



Category: Hamilton - Miranda
Genre: Character Study, F/M, Reunion, Sort Of
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-09-18
Updated: 2017-09-18
Packaged: 2018-12-31 05:34:33
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 691
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12125640
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/onetrueobligation/pseuds/onetrueobligation
Summary: Angelica meets the Hamiltons' first daughter.





	The Angelicas

It had taken a lot of talking, a lot of persuasion, but Angelica had finally convinced her husband to allow her to visit her pregnant sister.

Angelica relied on family. It wasn’t so much that she relied on those _in_ her family, but that she relied on that feeling of belonging, a sense of leadership, to have her sisters there with her, following her, laughing with her. London was too grey and too dull, and her husband rarely laughed. When she was a child, she joked that she’d never marry. The thought of some faceless, demanding husband repulsed her. Peggy had been the one who’d said _you know you’ll have to marry someday_ and Eliza had been the one to say _she was only joking_ and Angelica had laughed along and cried later alone.

When she was in New York with her sisters, she had been the one leading, making the choices. It had been a responsibility, but she had thrived on it. And when she was suddenly thrown into a world of subservience, it affected her. She lost weight, she smiled less, she became sick more often, she rarely spoke with friends.

But her sister was the one constant in her life, and when she was pregnant with her second child, Angelica was the first she told, and Angelica was the first to insist upon visiting. It had taken almost nine months wait, but now she was headed for home.

She travelled alone, and the moment she stepped onto the ship, she felt a sense of relief at the thought of escaping her husband. She was lucky, she supposed. He was reasonable and asked for little, and she was far better off than many other wives, but London was lonely. Her heart soared at the thought of seeing her beloved home country again, her sister, and of course, Alexander.

She’d known all those years ago that they could never be, and her consolation had been that his eyes would be kept in her life. But suddenly he was an ocean away, and all hope was lost. She’d never met anyone like him and doubted she ever would. But he was happy as her sister’s husband, and she was happy for him. She only wished she could have married with the happiness they did.

It seemed only a moment before she was standing outside the Hamiltons’ front door. She took a breath and steadied herself, but before she could knock, the door flung open and she was embraced in a tight hug.

‘…Alexander?’ she said uncertainly.

Her brother-in-law pulled back, beaming. ‘Angelica! It’s so good to see you again.’

Angelica felt the colour rising to her face. ‘And you. How is she?’

The smile on Alexander’s face grew. ‘I’m afraid you’re a little late.’

‘What do you mean?’ Angelica asked, immediately assuming the worst.

Alexander took her hand and led her into the house. ‘The baby was born last week.’

Angelica’s hands flew to her mouth. She stifled an excited giggle. ‘Where’s Eliza? Can I see her?’

Before Alexander could answer, she felt a tug on her dress. She leaned down to the two-year-old Philip, who was shying away from her gaze.

‘You mustn’t mind him, he’s just shy,’ Alexander said. ‘Come, Angelica, you have to see her!’

She found herself led to the bedroom, where she caught sight of her sister. ‘Eliza!’

‘Angelica!’ Eliza cried weakly. She was pale but smiling. Angelica ran to her sister’s side and went to embrace her, before she noticed the tiny bundle in her arms. She stopped, momentarily struck by the serenity of the sleeping newborn.

‘Isn’t she beautiful?’ Eliza whispered, looking down lovingly at her daughter. Alexander appeared by her side, brushing a hair away from his delicate wife’s face.

‘She’s stunning. Just like her mother,’ Angelica said, and Eliza laughed.

‘Oh, you flatter me, sister.’

‘What did you name her?’

Alexander and Eliza exchanged a glance. ‘Angelica,’ Alexander said softly. ‘We named her Angelica.’

Angelica felt her heart stop. The kindness of their actions…

‘Welcome to the world, little Angelica,’ she whispered softly, gazing lovingly at the child. ‘From your favourite aunt.’

 


End file.
